On The Flip Side
by Ikasury
Summary: Its not that she doesn't drink, she just wishes she never did... so, all alone, in her room with nothing but booze and an annoying pixie pointing out her flaws, what else would you do? Ponder, inquire, figure out those annoying little tendencies that actually make you twitch about that 'certain someone'... and maybe Suzumebachi's got a different approach on how to 'solve' this...


**Super A/N: **again part of my 'cleaning out' HFJ :3

* * *

**Dis:** you know it, i know it, we all know it, i no ownz, so keep reading...

**A/N:** okay, so this one comes from about three different sources, and took me ever to finish and get the feeling right, its still a bit off, but i dunno, with all going on in mah life, i kinda just wanted to get this baby done and read the finish, and i kinda like it, if its still a tad rough in my opinion :3

One: this was originally going to be an add-on to 'Hey Jealousy' cause, as the title suggests, this is the 'flip side' of that one, sorta, then i realized i deviated some, didn't really relate it, and i could technically use this beauty with any of my weird inclines towards this pair, so i didn't attach it, but it did get spurn on by a review from that one... Two: i wanted to add a bit of a little shout out to 'Crazyarsonist' 's Koma/Soi ficcy, 'In love with a Bumblebee', where i loved the line 'i like fur'... and three: well this ones kinda depressing, but i read this ficcy by 'Laetans' that... well... have to say it takes a bit to make me be quiet, and i kinda wanted to do angst, like hard core angst after that, but i only really had this baby, so while it honestly doesn't compare, its my little shout-out in a way to that one... 'February Thirteenth', not something for those with ill constitution or heavy handed morals... in my opinions, its something to take at face value, and love the writing of it, subject wise... kinda painful if you're not prepared for it...

well, my two cents for the mood of this ficcy, both the angst and the humor of it... so weird how i love throwing those together so much...

and i dedicate this to Nine Inch Nails' 'All That Could Have Been', which i listened to mostly while finishing it up, i didn't use the lyrics, cause i only started listening to it about halfway through writing, and honestly, i might use it for something in the future... just need enough emotionally ripping angst -.-

so, without further ado...

enjoy...

* * *

On the flip side:

SoiFong didn't like to drink; this was a fact in her unusually long life. This didn't mean she didn't. She just always _wished_ she didn't.

The woman's narrow eyes stared heavily into the bottle she'd just finished off in the safe confides of her semi-apartment. The Captain's quarters in the second squad wasn't anything as extravagant as in the other squads, as she knew rather well, hers were designed to look the same as the rest of the squad's, and meant to blend in and hide into the background of the second squad barracks. She honestly was of the opinion none of her subordinate's realized she lived right next door to them. Well most of them… she _was_ a bit off to herself from them, and that was simply due to preference, she didn't want to deal with people on her off time. That and these were her quarters back when Yoruichi-sama was captain, so maybe that had more to do with the fact she hadn't exactly 'moved in' to the **real** second squad captain's quarters.

Yoruichi-sama.

That woman was the reason she was drinking, hell she was the _**only**_ reason SoiFong, captain of the Onmitsukido Corps., Ever really drank. Some part of her hated that fact, another didn't damn well care because it was only when she was half-passed out from getting drunk on some of Kuukaku's hard stuff that her mind was really straight. Yes, she did have contact with Kuukaku, the former noble who had taken her family away from the court of pure souls, was probably the only person the Konoichi-Captain had regular contact with outside her squad in the Gotei 13… and even then it was just to try and get information out of the woman about her master. Kuukaku probably never realized the younger woman actually drank away those bottles of strong sake the pyromaniac kept forcing on her while teasing her about her obsession with the Shihouin heiress.

But she did drink them, more often then she cared to admit… and Kuukaku knew how to make some strong sake.

And again, in the din of a hazy would be stupor, her mind started to clarify. SoiFong was a complex person, at least that's what everyone seemed to think about her, she was dark, mysterious, and a stone cold bitch if you ever looked at her, and she could kill in more ways than a person could count. That didn't make her complex, at least in her opinion, she was rather damn simple. She was raised as a child for one purpose and one purpose only, to serve the Shihouin heiress, which she did gladly, and it was because of this limited view on her upbringing that she missed out on the more 'normal' things others learned. Social skills she never really developed and if it didn't involve killing and assassinating it was deemed useless and not taught to her.

So it was honestly no wonder her mind only revolved around two things: Killing and Yoruichi-sama.

She killed for her lady, she killed with her lady, and she killed because of her. Then, for a long time she wanted nothing but to kill the dark-skinned woman who had meant the world to her.

That was until she had finally met her again after a hundred years of separation…

She Loved Yoruichi-sama.

This was an undeniable fact, but what others failed to realize that it wasn't in any of the ways they thought, or even herself for that matter. It was only when she was drunk, and staring into the empty bottom of a bottle that her mind was quiet enough for her to admit even to herself the depths and limitations on the love she had for that one woman her world had revolved around for so long. She admired her, this was a simple fact since she had first seen her when she was young, that admiration grew into a daughterly affection as the woman took her under her wing and began teaching her personally. It later grew closer to a sisterly love, and further on to something else she couldn't quite put a name to. She was her lady's confidante, always by her side ready for any task she needed and would blindly obey without so much a word to the contraire.

But what others, and herself for that matter, never took the time to closely look at was that while 'yes' Yoruichi cared deeply for her servant, perhaps even as much as SoiFong cared for her lady, but there was always a difference. She always stood behind her lady, never at her side, never in front of her, she was always behind her and it was only in pits like this that the Konoichi-captain admitted to herself that meant she was never her lady's equal.

"_How could you be lovers if you aren't equal?"_ Suzumebachi had actually asked her that one night, one of the few that the weird little fairy-hornet joined her in her binging and introversion. "_I mean __**seeerrriously!**__" _it was strange seeing the corporeal form of her zanpakutou picking up and drinking out of a bottle the size of her in her flashy black and gold garments that seemed to constantly be changing, "_You should find someone you can stand next to, be on par with –hic- ya know cuddle up with like a pillow, hehe…_" SoiFong didn't exactly know what that last part had been alluding to, but she chalked it up to her zanpakutou consuming five times its weight in strong booze… even if she did have to admit something big and fluffy as a pillow would be nice.

"The hell am I thinking about?" her deadly hand came to her spinning mind. Okay, so she liked fur… or more specifically 'fluffy' things, sue her, she was a woman after all… "Ugh," the hand remained on her head. That was a thought, she was a 'woman after all', the idea just made her growl. It's not like it was the first time she'd actually thought about the circumstances of her or her master's birth. –_Maybe if she was a man I'd like her more…_- yes, this was a coherent… and reoccurring… thought. No, it wasn't that the socially stunted young woman actually appalled, or appealed, or cared about the concept of same-sex couples being 'taboo' like some of the older populace, especially with the uptrend in the more modern cultures in the human world, it was just there were two glaring problems. Yoruichi-sama was obviously… and actively… interested in men, and SoiFong had only a limited concept on what to do with a female partner.

"Yeeeessssshh_… cause thinking about sleeping with your master is such a 'normal' thought –hic-?_" again, off hand comments from her demented little sword in the past.

"Demented as she is," SoiFong hiccupped from her half-passed drunk state and stared at the wall as if some answer was there to her weird thoughts… she didn't have a response to the demented little hornet at the time, and she didn't really have one now. Yes, she had considered sleeping with her master, since in her conscious state of mind, the one nowhere near the bottle, was under the impression she was madly in love with her master… when it was really probably just a strong infatuation mixed with zealous admiration… she wasn't quite sure. Point was, it's not like her master was the only one she'd fantasized about, she did have hormones and being a Konoichi she did have 'some' education in reproductive matters… sorta.

"_There was that one fantasy about Kisuke… that was __**faaaaaaaarrrrr**__ more interesting... MEEP!_" she threw the bottle at the little pixie at that point and forced her back into her sheath for good measure. Thinking on it now, she couldn't _**deny**_ the demented fairy was right… the male anatomy was more… 'appealing'… in some strange way she couldn't quite get right in her rather limited thinking capacity. She would openly deny anything if what the yellow and black fairy said ever left her room, but would also blame that 'dream' on experimentation, teenage hormones, and Urahara Kisuke being the only prominent male figure in her life at the time… and she may have been slightly curious what about him kept her master's attentions so well.

Enough that she would leave SoiFong alone to be on the run with him…

In less than an instant, a poor empty ceramic bottle was raining its pieces all over her tatami floor, and there may have been enough left in the bottle to leave a spot on the wall. She hated that man, with more passion then a thousand burning suns, but more importantly she was absolutely jealous of him for keeping her lady's attentions… and being seen as an equal to her.

"A hundred years and they still look at me as if I'm just a little kid…" she grabbed another bottle, uncorked it, and took a swing. After a moment or two she just stared at the bottle. –_Why couldn't Yoruichi-sama been a man…_- that definitely would have solved a lot of her internal confusion, and settle the whole 'Urahara'-issue since she was rather convinced the man wouldn't be interested in other men. Plus it would probably also let her master see her as a bit more than just a servant.

She was a servant who loved her Master more then she should… and was too blinded by that affection to look past anything.

"Not like it matters," she set her head on her knees playing with the bottle, "I've killed myself for a century and they just show up, out of the blue like nothing and save the day," swing and stare, "even after being disgraced, banished, and hunted…" forehead met knees as her voice lowered, "I still couldn't even reach you…"

Her mind finally stilled, as she played with the bottle, moon light shining in through her window. This was the real reason she was drinking, she couldn't do anything. All her training, all her aspirations, all her hatred for that woman wiped away in a single moment, to the point she felt empty with only thoughts long abandoned left only to be dismissed yet again. She had become a captain because of her lady, trained day and night to beat her, and what was it all worth in the end? A pity party and a rekindling of her old infatuation and jealousy? Yea that was really worth it…

She sighed deeply with her head resting on her knees as a brand new thought, not yet discussed or examined with her demented little pixie of a sword, whom was in her sheath and banned from drinking for the next decade, after all one of them had to be sober.

"I hate cats…"

Yes odd statement, especially considering her one of most adored affection took great pride in her cat form. SoiFong raised her head and scowled at nothing, "they're finicky," images of Yoruichi complaining about this or that back in her heiress robes, "They never listen to you," the heiress turning and brushing off some comment the young girl was trying to tell her, "They only care about your presence if it involves food," dumplings, Yoruichi-sama had a thing for dumplings and would occasionally only acknowledge your existence if they were in her presence, "They always wonder off," her own abandonment fresh in the young appearing woman's mind, "And act as if nothing's wrong when they return," her most recent encounter with her master, proving nothing really changes, "they're not very loyal…"

The tiny woman tightened her grip around herself, her own thoughts making that depressing hole in her heart that much bigger.

"I like dogs…" She said without thought or recognition to the odd thought…

"Dogs are loyal," her mind randomly found its voice. It was a true statement, and being a servant-ninja loyalty was something she held higher than anything else. It was practically the essence of her being, to be loyal no matter what to her master, Shihouin Yoruichi, even if the woman didn't exactly share such sentiments back. And what was the ultimate representation of loyalty? Dogs…

The dark haired woman smirked to herself, maybe just a little conniving, "Dogs are bigger," while it was fun having something small enough, like a cat, to fit in your lap, it was a lot nicer to have something bigger, or as big as you to lay next, or just sit next to you and its presence remind you that there is something waiting for you with unconditional affection. Her smirk softened a bit, "They're always there when you want them or not," she snorted a laugh, "just to show they care about you, heh." Cats never did that, they would always just give you a look, recognize your exist then go back to ignoring you. Dogs always wanted your attention, or at least made themselves known they were there for you when you wanted something to pet, or a foot rest, or a giant loveable pillow…

"Pillow…" SoiFong blinked, before snorting another laugh, "Heh, a dog is definitely a better pillow then a cat…"

_-"So all you need is a big, fluffy dog-man! And everything would be set!_"-

SoiFong's eye twitched as the nasally high-pitched voice of Suzumebachi called in the back of her head. She instinctively glared at the sheathed blade before mentally calling back to it, -_"I thought I told you not tonight…"-_

-_"You only said I couldn't drink!"-_ The captain-konoichi could imagine the little bumble-bee fairy scowling with her hands on her hips before going into some kind of extravagant fit, -_"Not that I couldn't bug you while you were scrambling your brains on another 'Kuukaku special' binge cause 'a that cat-chick…"-_ she could see her straightening up, arms crossed, and a pout on her even tinier face, _-"'Sides that's beside the point…"-_

Suzumebachi stared at SoiFong with an odd look on her face, some kind of mix of sad, disgruntled, and pouting all in one.

The konoichi-captain just scowled back at her tiny Zanpakutou persona, too buzzed to really think about what the tiny insect was trying to get at.

The staring contest continued…

"Damnit!" the little black and yellow fairy screeched as she blinked her faded pink eyes. She glared at her master before pointing indignantly at the woman about 10 times her size, "The hell's wrong with you! Can't you take a hint!" SoiFong's eye's narrow in the slightest, not in a glare but in some form of confusion as the little pixie seemed to be on the verge of some kind of rant that couldn't be blamed on excessive amounts of alcohol, "Here you are racking your brain away moping over some woman that left us ages ago," she floated up to be eye to eye with her wielder, tiny pink eyes to serious and drunk black ones, "and all you ever come back to is how much you're pining for her attentions," she huffed folding her arms, "You never even remember these little 'moments of clarity' you supposedly get when piss-poor drunk"

The Konoichi-captain made a swing to grab the little fairy, who managed to just dodge out of her slurred grasp. Suzumebachi was actually thankful for the alcohol, SoiFong could catch her with ease, normally, but it was still scary how accurate she was when this far into her usual stupor. The konoichi glared at the glowing flying thing, who just blew her a raspberry and other variations of nonverbal insults like a child.

"Ah!" this time the buzzed woman caught the tiny bumble-bee pixie and brought her within an inch of her face just giving that look that said in no short words 'explain'. "Tch, you're absolutely no fun," the little pixie was looking to the side, ignoring the smell of alcohol prevalent in her vicinity, twitching her nose before side glancing to her 'boss', "You really don't get it do you?"

Dark eyes narrowed in the pale moonlight.

Suzumebachi pouted, "Fine," she crossed her arms giving her owner a disgruntled look, "Look, I dunno about you, but I'm kinda tired of this whole moping thing," she managed to squeeze herself out of SoiFong's hand and hopped down to the floor, "These midnight drinking sessions all alone," she picked up one of the empty bottles, looking inside and making a face before turning her pink eyes back to her wielder, "I mean really, why do you do this to yourself?" she dropped the bottle uncouthly as SoiFong seemed to get this far off look on her face, causing the little burgundy haired pixie to fume, "All because of that woman!" she stomped her tiny foot gaining her owner's attention, "I mean really? She left us, and you even thought it yourself," she pointed at the dark haired woman, "She left us, then came back and it was like nothing changed!" she shook her fists and stomped her feet like a ten year old on a tantrum, "All we've done and she just blows in like nothing and _**STILL**_ blows us outta the water like a summer breeze!"

SoiFong looked to the side, almost in shame, probably from the way her zanpakutou was acting and probably from the fact her sword could so easily put in place all the emotions she denied herself from ever showing. A small glistening and motion caught the corner of her eye and dark eyes were immediately on the little glowing bug.

Suzumebachi sniffed, "its not fair," she sniffed again, as if trying not to cry as she rubbed her forearm across her eyes, "we shouldn't be so alone… all cause 'a her…" she sniffed again, sitting haphazardly on the floor about a foot from her master, drawing little circles on the floor with her finger, "I want us to find someone else to think about, I'm tired of her," she suddenly looked up at SoiFong with unshed tears in her pink eyes and a disgruntled pout on her face, "She's never gonna be any good for you and you know it!"

Dark eyes glanced to the side again, if only to look away from the tiny gold and black pixie on the floor with probably the saddest look SoiFong had ever seen in her life, "You're right…" the words left her lips before she could think about them, "But she's my master, I can't just let her go…"

Suzumebachi pouted and continued making invisible doodles on the ground, "Well then follow her, protect her, be her dog that chases her cat-ass everywhere," the Konoichi-captain glanced at the little bee-fairy as she said that, her pink eyes raised in a little innocent pout, "But that doesn't mean you can't have someone of your own," she lowered her tiny head, doodling again, "Someone strong, someone big who can protect us when we don't want them to," SoiFong gave a snort and the little bee-fairy scowled indignantly at her, "Even you want to be held up some times, don't deny it! You're a woman and I'm a part of you so I know!"

The dark haired konoichi just looked to the side, trying to ignore the burning on her cheeks that wasn't from the copious amounts of alcohol she'd drunken that night.

Suzumebachi gave a little smirk to herself before looking to the side away from her wielder, "What we need is someone you can stand next to, who'll back you up whether you want them to or not," her smirk grew slightly, "heh, then again you could always back 'em up too I suppose," her pink eyes darted back to her master, that red on her face bringing out the smirk in the gold glowing pixie. She sighed resting her head on her knees, "Hrmmm… I wonder who could be anything like that…"

SoiFong was trying to ignore her little pixie as her little mumbling rant of who she 'needed' continued, a note of actual contemplation from the usually ADD bug filling the air. As much as she tried to deny it, she really couldn't help the fact that her mind was going along the same lines as Suzumebachi. –_Someone strong…_- that's obvious, she wouldn't stand a person that wasn't a fighter, -_Someone big?_- okay, she didn't really get that one, but could roll with it she supposed, big guys were usually really strong… -_Someone I can stand next to?_- another odd concept, yes, absolutely what she'd want… just something she'd never had and probably couldn't understand at this moment.

_-"All you need is a big, fluffy dog-man!_"-

Okay, even SoiFong had to admit that was the weirdest line her demented little sword had ever said… but still…

The blush on the Konoichi-captain's face seemed to deepen quite a bit before she grabbed another bottle and drank as much of it as she could in one gulp.

This caught Suzumebachi's attention, "Oh-ho?" she stared at her master a moment longer, floating up into the air and getting close to her face just as the dark haired woman set the bottle down.

Pink eyes stared analytically as black ones just glared back…

"You figured something out!" "Why do you keep giving me weird ass ideas!"

They both shouted back at each other, one eager little pixie with sparkles and stars in her eyes while the young-ish Konoichi-captain was glaring accusingly with a bright red face…

The staring continued…

"Hehee~" Suzumebachi's grin tripled in size and deviousness…

A black brow twitched, "Oh no you don't!" she made a grab for the pixie who quickly fluttered out of her grasp, buzzing close to the ceiling with that Cheshire grin caked on her face.

"I can't wait to tell Myou-chan!~" she squealed before buzzing out of existence.

The Konoichi's eye brow just twitched again, "Damn, demented pixie…" she hiccupped, and stilled herself from stumbling, cursing and wishing all sorts of pain and suffering on her own sword. A moment longer and the captain-Konoichi sighed deeply to the once again empty room, the materialization of her sword gone and she could feel the little fairy was off in her own world causing who knew what kinds of trouble. She had mentioned this '_Myou-chan_' again, which made SoiFong wonder if her demented little fairy had an imaginary friend or if the zanpakutou could actually communicate with each other without their owners knowing…

This just brought a disturbing thought to mind…

"Oh fuck…" the Konoichi-captain ungracefully stumbled back onto her backside, a rather stricken look on her face, "If she knows what I was thinking…" all color drained for the young looking woman's face, "And she tells this '_Myou-chan_'… and they're a zanpakutou, then that means…" hand met face before she gave a muffled yell, "I'm so screwed!"

With the silence filling the void of her moonlit room again, she laid back on her floor, kicking away unwanted bottles and staring at the ceiling with some look of resignation on her face. –_Was it really such a weird thought?_- her mind asked but she didn't really have the heart to answer. –_"A big-dog man" heh_- her mind laughed as she reached out for the pillow off her still-folded futon, holding it to her chest tightly and rolling over on her side, eyes not really focusing on anything. –_There's only one man I know like that…_-

The image of a large man with broad shoulders and a fluffy red dog's face appeared in her mind, and in her drunken state she could forgo that she stared at the image in her mind a tad longer then she normally would.

It was… strange, that first time she saw him without his helmet, after all everyone in soul society had wondered what the mysterious captain of seventh squad was hiding under his metal hood. People had tried to sneak peeks under his helmet a number of times before, supposedly the only one to 'see' under it was the blind traitor Tousen, so that didn't really count. Even she had wondered, but, at the time, she was too absorbed in her training to do so… and maybe, just a little, she found some strange reason to respect his privacy, he was another captain, its not like she liked to shout over the rooftops the real reason she trained so much.

But after the helmet came off? Well, no one expected a dog's head to be lurking underneath. –_And an Akita-Inu no less…_- SoiFong thought to herself. Of all the dog breeds, he had to be an Akita-Inu, the breed that was renowned for their undying loyalty to whomever they deemed their master, which was probably why he didn't follow his friend to the hollows since Genryuusei was undoubtedly his master here. The dark haired konoichi stared at her ceiling as an unusual thought came to mind.

-_I wonder if I could make him my master…_-

When her conscious thoughts finally caught up with her, undoubtedly drunken ones, a bright red blush crossed her face as an image that would make Matsumoto blush entered her thoughts involving herself, a bed, and the now interesting dog-captain. –_"Doggie-style anyone?"_- She could practically hear Suzumebachi squealing from whatever corner of her mind that perverted hornet hid.

SoiFong sat up quicker then lightning and slapped herself across the face. "What the hell am I thinking?" her eyes wondered from the empty bottles to the sheath of her sword, "Damn demented fairy," she grit her fists and teeth, "This has to be her fault…"

She sat leaning her weary body, elbow on knee and just staring at the empty blackness of her shadow cast by the moon. What was she doing here? Her inarguably bad habit that had simply escalated since her master's reappearance, and now this whole mess with her tweaky little sword giving her strange ideas about her coworkers. –_A strange idea… but an interesting one…_- this she did have to admit, with a bit of a drunken scowl on her face and rosy tint on her cheeks, from booze or blushing was anyone's guess.

He did fit all her criteria… strong, loyal, big… -_Fluffy..._- she scratched the side her face absentmindedly as the rosy tint seemed to spread. –_And he is a dog…_- obviously, and she had already admitted she liked dogs more than cats… especially Akitas.

"Tch," she snorted looking to the side, as if embarrassed when there was no one there to see, "I need to get more criteria…" she could almost hear her little buzzing bee giving a raspberry in the back of her mind, as if to say 'that wouldn't change a thing'. A scowl broke out at that… definitely needed more criteria.

-_Or…_- she almost stopped the thought; before drunken lack of inhibitions finally mowed through… she looked behind herself, at her window rather intently. -_… perhaps some information gathering is required…_- dark eyes side glanced to some unopened bottles, a particularily large one looking oddly inviting… -_I'd need to be more drunk to seriously think about doing __**'that'**_- eyes narrowed slightly… -_Just maybe…_-

Suzumebachi had to fight back the urge to squeal as she pushed her 'master's' mind a bit more in that direction, before she internally observed her wobbling yet still oddly graceful user get up, grab the bottle, take a swig, stare at it for a good long minute, before suddenly turning and jumping out the window like a bat outta hell. Oh the things she did for her silly delusional master…

"Now to get Myou-chan to work his magic…" the pink eyed pixie said with a decidedly sinister grin…

* * *

"Hehehe," a decidedly higher pitched voice of a devious little black and gold fairy-thing started giggling as she her sharp little pink eyes watched the small bits of chaos her odd little plan had set in motion. She grinned enough to close her eyes, "Man, even from here I can hear those death threats…"

A red skinned chin nudged in her direction, on the somewhat giant's shoulder.

The auburn haired pixie looked into the flaming eyes of the blue haired Oni, "What?" his eyes gave the barest of movements, but from her position on his left shoulder, and considering the size difference between the two, what was miniscule to him, was plain as day to her. "What?" she squealed again, giving a somewhat dramatic look as she hovered off his padded shoulder, one arm pointing down towards the line of destruction the two were watching from up in the high trees around Seireitei, "It's not like she's _**actually**_ going to go through with it…" she pouted a bit, looking away from the giant and stating somewhat to herself, "That wouldn't be advantageous to my plans…"

The red skinned Oni shifted to cross his arms, probably the most 'expressive' he'd ever really been, but to the tiny fairy of Suzumebachi it was like a mountain coming to life, and tiniest of tweaks of his lower lip moving and his chin coming out the most miniscule amount was as if he was openly questioning her sanity. The fiery eyed and normally so quiet giant had obviously heard her little comment, and may have known exactly what she meant by it.

She sweat-dropped a moment before huffing, "Oh come on, Myou-chan!" her little pink eyes narrowed at his fiery orbs as she glared hovering no less than an inch from his red skinned face, "It's not like I mean any harm by it…" her pout, even to him, was somewhat obvious.

The smallest of peaks lifted on the side of the monk-looking Oni's mouth, and probably only someone as small as her would have noticed. Of course she did…

The little fairy seemed to droop quite a bit, as she looked away from the large blue haired giant, taking her comfortable seat on his shoulder, maybe a bit closer to his neck then she was before, "baka…" she mumbled, which she was sure he heard, just like she was sure saw the tiny, insignificant amount of red on her cheeks. So what if she was purposely not trying that hard to hide it!

Tengenmyou simply gave a small insignificant raising of his left lip, so what if to her it looked like he was smirking smugly at the significantly smaller hornet-fairy.

"Oh shut up!" she snapped, jovially if the sparkling in her tiny pink eyes meant anything, "Let's see what other shenanigans we can get to happen with our masters…" she smiled wide as the tiniest crinkle seemed to settle just below the giant Oni's eye, his little smirk still in place. He obviously agreed.

So the two, fairy and giant, sat back a moment in the high branch of a tall old tree watching as a small dark haired Konoichi spouting some horrible, graphic, and obviously dangerous threats as she chased a large red Akita-Inu looking man about a good two to three times her size, all around the court of pure souls.

The normal inhabitants were really starting to wonder what was wrong with this day…

* * *

**A/N:** so yea, a lot of introspections, and i feel bad cause i think i let a bit too much of my own opinions out in this, my bad, and i also feel its a tad forced, but like i said, this is 'rough' in my opinion, i just couldn't figure out how to make it a cut better...

is it weird i want to do a bit with Suzumebachi and Tengenmyou-ou now... just a thought...

Comments, questions, flames, criticisms, opposing views? (review...)

till next -salute-waves- Sayounara, mina...

-Ikasury

**Originally Posted: 9-17-10**


End file.
